


Authenticity

by pridym



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridym/pseuds/pridym
Summary: - Ты подделал автограф Капитана Америка?





	Authenticity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Authenticity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124798) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



\- Ты подделал _автограф Капитана Америка?_ – Питер покачал головой. – Поверить не могу.

\- В свое оправдание хочу сказать, что все думали, будто парень мертв, - сказал Нил. – Включая Моззи.

\- Это не оправдание. В лучшем случае – _в лучшем_ , это объясняет, почему ты не ожидал, что тебя поймают.

Коулсон рядом прочистил горло.

\- Наши эксперты сказали, что это очень хорошая подделка. Очевидная для настоящих коллекционеров, конечно, но выглядит вполне достоверной для, хм, так сказать, менее просвещенных фанатов. Это действительно впечатляет.

Нил засветился гордостью, Питер как-то все-таки смог удержаться и не схватить его, чтобы хорошенько встряхнуть.

\- И что теперь? – спросил он. Коулсон поморщился.

\- В настоящее время мы немного... завалены, так сказать? Письмами поклонников. Для мистера Роджерса. Так что, принимая во внимание действующую договоренность с ФБР, мы подумали, что нечто подобное может помочь. Выигрышная ситуация для всех вовлеченных, если так можно выразиться. 

\- О Господи, - проговорил Питер.

\- Вы, конечно, должны будете подписать соглашение о неразглашении, - добавил Коулсон, открыв свой кожаный чемоданчик. – Оба. С помощью своих собственных подписей, пожалуйста. 

\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Нил. 

Нил, понял Питер, Нил действительно наслаждался происходящим - и, собственно, почему нет? Не каждый день какой-то парень из супер-секретной правительственной организации заходит, чтобы похвалить твою технику подделки и предложить работу.

\- А он с этим согласен? – Коулсон непонимающе моргнул, так что Питер уточнил: - Мистер Роджерс. Капитан. Он просто... собирается пустить ситуацию на самотёк таким образом? 

\- Это всего лишь автографы, агент Бёрк, - мягко сказал Коулсон. – Никто не ждет, что мистер Кэффри будет расписываться на настоящей корреспонденции.

\- _Фальшивые_ автографы, - отрезал Питер, Нил посмотрел на него с легким волнением. – Это как-то неправильно. Какой-нибудь кинозвезды – ладно, кого волнует? Но это Капитан Америка.

\- Мистер Роджерс очень занятой человек, агент Бёрк, - сказал Коулсон. – Поверьте мне.

\- Я понимаю, - ответил Питер, потому что действительно понимал. – Просто...

\- Разумеется, автограф на фотографии для Вас будет подлинным. Обещаю, что прослежу за этим лично, - Коулсон улыбнулся. – Возможно, если время позволит, я даже смогу организовать встречу.

Питер сглотнул.

\- Где, говорите, мне нужно расписаться?


End file.
